


一个魔法的完善

by KYotodo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	一个魔法的完善

圣诞节当天雪早早地停了，明晃晃的阳光从雪地映到室内。没有回家的教授和学生聚在长桌旁用餐，一向不愿意出门的哈米什也来了。哈利坐在他对面，略有些好奇地打量他：这位内向的朋友穿了一件宽大的、不太对称的毛衣，胸口缝了一个硕大的麋鹿头，整件衣服丑得可爱。

哈米什从来不提他的家庭，哈利一想到从这件衣服能窥到他过去生活的一鳞半爪，内心就翻腾不已。他频频看向哈米什，但他的朋友只是低着头，专注地用餐。哈利的教养不容许他在餐桌上突兀地发起对话，他只好愤恨地吃掉盘中餐，皱着眉头喝掉一杯南瓜汁，然后宣布退席。他的好友立刻把南瓜汁一口气喝光，站起来，跟着他离开。

他们走进雪地中，哈米什把手揣在藏在麋鹿头后面的兜里。从餐桌后走出来以后，哈利才发现这个麋鹿还有一个大大的、毛线团做的红鼻子。

“这是你妹妹做的吗？”哈利问道。

哈米什略略绷直身子，好像神又被打断一般。“不，不是。”

“那么，是你的母亲？”

“不是的。”哈米什再次否认了。

哈利略微侧过身子：“别告诉我是你的父亲做的。”

哈米什仍然没什么表情，老老实实地回答说：“是我自己织的。”

哈利瞠目结舌地瞪着他，在他脑海里立刻编织出一幅景象：在鹰院的高塔上，他的好友坐在高高叠起书山的桌子后面，微微弓着背，一针一线地织着毛衣。是的，他还戴着现在这副老老实实的表情呐！

他们静默地向拉文克劳塔走去，两双一模一样的靴子踩在新雪上，发出咯吱咯吱的响声。哈利那双靴子是哈米什送的。自从加入格兰芬多以后，家里就断绝了哈利的生活费。小少爷大手大脚地花完了自己的小金库，不得不依靠哈米什的支持。两人似乎都不以为意，倒是哈米什的几个朋友经常警告他，他们认为“蛇窝里出来的都是小蛇”。

“我今年没有圣诞礼物，”哈利突然说。

哈米什又露出神游被打断的神情。有时哈利很想知道他脑子里都在想些什么，是那些黑魔法吗？还是魔药？还是别的和他的家庭一样藏在哈利认知之外的东西？哈米什睁大眼睛看着他，一时之间没有说话。过了一会儿，他说：“你想要什么吗？”

“这件毛衣就挺好的。”哈利说。

他并不真的喜欢这件毛衣。他只是喜欢提些有点过分的要求，看看哈米什会怎么反应。哈米什通常没什么太大的反应，但偶尔也会露出局促的神色。只那么几次就足够驱使哈利不断踩过界了。

这一次他也没能如愿，哈米什偏着头想了想，说：“这件有点不对称。”

“我看挺好的。”哈利坚持说。

哈米什停下脚步，敲了敲青铜门环。鹰环问他：“什么动物早上——”

“人。”哈利快速说。门悄无声息地开了。哈米什对鹰环说：“圣诞快乐。”

“它今天兴致不错，”哈利评论说。他快步走到公共休息室的沙发旁坐下。哈米什应了一声，站在沙发前把毛衣脱下来。哈利挑眉看着他把那件毛衣递过来，他的头发因为摩擦竖了起来。

“给你，”哈米什说。

“……谢谢，”哈利维持着标准的微笑说。

“圣诞快乐。”哈米什说。他用期盼的目光看着哈利，后者不得不硬着头皮把毛衣套在身上。两位好友身形相仿，还带着哈米什体温的毛衣让哈利全身一暖。不过更令他高兴的是，哈米什在毛衣下面穿着麻瓜的衣服，算是证实了他来自麻瓜家庭。

哈米什没有坐下来的意思，仍然笔直地站着，从袖子里滑出魔杖。哈利往后靠去，他并不太想在这样一个宁静的早晨搞研究，不过他还是捧场地问他聪明绝顶的好友：“你有什么新的发明？”

哈米什看起来有些紧张。他含混地念出一长串字眼，魔杖在空气中优雅地挥动。魔咒告一段落时，从杖尖喷出一股湛蓝色的光辉，它很快地变成一群蝴蝶，闪动着翅膀四处飞舞，哈利惊喜地笑了出来。他伸出手掌，有几只蝴蝶热切地飞过来，在接触到他掌心的刹那化作一蓬光雨。

“我还没完善这个咒语，”哈米什说，“时间有点紧。”

“了不起，”哈利难得热切地赞扬他；接着他意识到哈米什的意思是这个咒语是作为圣诞礼物送给他的，他再次睁大眼睛看向他的好友，后者正在无意识地挥动着魔杖。

“谢谢，”哈利诚挚地说。哈米什点点头。“不用谢。”

其它飞舞的蝴蝶也相继化作光雨消散。哈利坦然说：“我没给你准备礼物。”

“我猜到了。”

哈利示意他坐在自己身边。“我们可以一起完善这个咒语。”

“它不实用，”哈米什说，“不过能量的这种转化形式给了我灵感，我想把上次的‘强光咒’在改善一下……”

哈米什发现他的朋友撇着嘴睥睨他，他不大明白这是为了什么，只得回以疑惑的眼神。

“没事……你继续说。”哈利闷闷地说。

于是哈米什就继续厘清自己的思路。

* * *

 

“你说你当年多么不解风情啊，”前任狮院院长、现校长哈利·哈特把手插在藏在麋鹿头后的兜里，怅惘地回忆往昔。明晃晃的阳光从雪地映到室内，校长聪明绝顶的老友窝在沙发上，捧着书的手指动了动，一蓬蝴蝶从无处飞出，密密地遮住哈利视线，停了他一身。

“让它们飞走，”哈利有些气急败坏地说，“你不能每次说不过我就来这一招。”

哈米什置若罔闻，翻过一页。在艾格西带着孩子们过来搅碎这一屋子寂静之前，他还能再看两篇论文呢。


End file.
